1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for performing a maintenance process associated with a communication system.
2. Related Art
A system for connecting multiple devices together typically does not provide much flexibility for detecting a malfunction and providing a solution. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.